


Anger

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinda Dark, Reader is a Special Child, evil reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your anger knew no limit, and neither did the dark part of you. You do things out of fun, and it seemed like the yellow-eyed being wanted to help you have that fun.





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to read Azazel (YED) X special child!reader. I know it’s weird but there is not enough fic about him. I know it must be hard top write this but the pairing Sam/Ruby can inspire you. I think it could be sth Dark...

The first time you discovered your 'powers' had been a mistake, really. You'd been walking home late, already pissed off by your teacher, when that guy grabbed you from behind. He reeked of alcohol, and your anger unleashed on him. You managed to push him away, about to yell at him, when you noticed how he held his head in pain. That only infuriated you more and then suddenly his head exploded. Thankfully, you stood away far enough, so no blood got on your form. You were so shocked, you ran home without looking back.

After that incident, you noticed how people would start to hold their head if you concentrated your thoughts on them. But, you couldn't manage to make their head explode. That's when you realized it. Not only did your concentration have to be on a person, but you had to be furious as well. Well, that wasn't all that difficult, to be honest. Since you were small, you had been pretty short tempered. The next person you killed was your teacher. You even did it in class. Actually, you were proud of that one. Your fellow students had been panicking, racing out of the class room. The ones closest to him got covered in his blood. It had been hilarious.

In a very short time you got pretty good at controlling your power. Now, you didn't even have to see your victim anymore. The town was in fear of that 'sickness'. People tried everything to stop it. Burning the corpses, praying, some people even wore tin foil hats. But no one suspected you. You knew it was wrong, but it was too damn fun to stop.

You got curios about your powers. Where did they come from? Why did you have them, and no one else in your family? Were you a mutant? You tried to subtly question your mother. She wouldn't budge, though. She was like a big secret. Then you researched on the internet, if there were other people like you. You found a few people that seemed to have similar powers, but not one explanation.

You were lying in bed awake, trying to decided whether or not to kill somebody. You last victim was over two months ago, you hadn't taken a break that long ever since starting your little game. People started to gain hope once again. You weren't sure if you wanted to allow that.

"You're going to be discovered if you keep going like this", a voice hummed. You jumped out of bed, scrambling as far away from the voice as you could. Staring into the darkness, you only saw two yellow dots. "Who are you?!", you yelled, fixing your eyes on the dots. You concentrated, already feeling angry enough to hurt him. He chuckled. "Don't bother. You can't hurt me" But still, you tried. He chuckled again, louder this time. 

"Why would you be able to use your powers on the person that gave them to you?" - "Gave them to me? How?!" He chuckled again. "What a curious little thing you are" You were starting to get nervous. "Did your mother ever tell you about how she stabbed your father in rage, and then wanted to sell her soul to see him alive again?" - "Wh-what?" Sell her soul? "Yes, but she was lucky I was there. I revived him for just the price of her child." You leaned heavily against the wall. "Mom... sold my soul?" He chuckled again, suddenly right beside you. "Oh, no. You don't have to worry about that, she didn't sell your soul. Only you. You... kind of belong to me"


	2. Control

The girls head exploded, the blood splashing everywhere. Even your body. Her lifeless body rumbled to the ground, blood oozing from the torn flesh of her neck. Your breathing slowed down, the adrenalin of the fight slowly fading away. The fight has been hard, her powers kept you on the move for far too long. You had gotten better with using your powers when you started killing other 'special children', as Azazel called them. This one was the hardest yet. She was smart, strong, and used her powers well. But now she was dead, and you lived. You didn't even remember her name.

You hissed as you stood up from the ground. You had nails in several parts of your body. You guessed she had the power to control metal, seen as the nails weren't even in her proximity most of the time. She also had flung metal rods at you. What a bitch. Taking a deep breath, you pulled the first nail out. You bit your lip trying not to scream. 

Finally, the last nail was out. Out of breath again, you stumbled over to the bitch's corpse, and kicked it full force. Due to your weakened state, her body only slid along a little way. Your whole body hurt, and you looked forward to sleeping.

Silently, you opened the door. Even though your mother now knew of you powers, and knew what you did, you still didn't fancy her seeing you covered in blood. You really didn't want to go up the stairs, so you stumbled into the living room, planning to just sleep on the couch. Your wounds were already healing, another thing that came with the control over your powers, but they would still heal better when you slept. 

A thud echoed through the house. You froze in the doorway, eyes glued to the corpse on the floor. "Mom?", you gasped. Her unmoving, unblinking eyes stared right through you. Blood was oozing out of her nose and mouth. Your eyes darted to the guy sitting on your couch. "Well, there you are! Your dear mother didn't tell me where you were!", he cheered. You felt anger boiling in you, but couldn't concentrate on him. Tears welled up in your eyes. He killed your mother. The only human you ever loved, was dead. Because of him.

You fell to your knees, tears dripping down your chin. He stood up, slowly stepping over your mother and then up to you. He knelt down, taking you chin in his hands. "Now, now. How are you going to fight me like that? I was looking forward to a good fight! So give it to me!" He pulled back his arm, landing a hard punch to your cheek. You fell backwards, limply. You stared at him, the sadness and sorrow and grief choking you like hands. Your heart squeezed painfully.

He grinned, stepping closer again, before his expression turned shocked. One of his hands reached for his throat, the other hand for his heart. Static filled your ears as you watched him bangs against the couch before falling backwards over it. You saw his feet twitch and move, then nothing. He didn't move anymore.

You slid over to your mother, taking her hand in yours. "Mom? Mom, please wake up! Don't be dead, you can't be dead!" She didn't response. Your hand went to her cheek, leaving blood all over her face. "Mom", you whispered. You pulled her body to your chest, slightly rocking back and forth while wishing, praying for her to wake up. 

A hand on your shoulder made you aware of your surroundings once again. You didn't have the energy to be alarmed, or to even turn around. You just cried, mourning the death of your mother. "(YN)", Azazel said. It was not the stern, demanding voice, but it was soft. Compassionate. "Bring her back... please" You didn't see him, but you knew he was shaking his head. "I can't. You can't sell your soul to me, it already is mine" You shook slightly with held in sobs. 

Gently, he pulled you away from her. You didn't fight him, knowing he would get his way sooner or later. And honestly, you didn't have the will to fight him. You were pulled against his body, the sensation of being held comforting. "I'm... sorry it had to end this way", he said. "But... You did so well. I'm very proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
